A tungsten lamp is an incandescent lamp having filaments made of tungsten filaments, wherein the filaments are heated by electricity to an incandescent state and to emit visible electric light.
The tungsten lamp has the following shortcomings:
1, high heat is produced by electricity, high electricity is consumed, and the energy efficiency is low;
2, the tungsten lamp can only be made into a relatively high-voltage product, so the safety performance of the product is low;
3, the tungsten filaments are easily oxidized, so internal sealing is required; the toughness of the tungsten filaments is low, so the stability of the product is low;
4, a product with a filament of a complex shape, such as an Edison lamp, requires great care in manufacturing, so the production efficiency is low; and
5, the housing which can only be made of glass is fragile and poor in safety.
Aiming at the problems of the traditional tungsten lamp, the prior art discloses a lamp using light emitting diodes (LEDs) to substitute tungsten filaments. In the lamp, LED wafers are connected in series and in parallel with each other in such a way as to mimic the look of tungsten filaments. Although theses lamps can provide the look of a conventional tungsten lamp, the cost is high. Moreover, because many LED wafers are adopted, the voltage and the current are relatively high, and the safety performance of the product is low.